1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a system and method for providing recommendation content, and more particularly to, a system and method for providing recommendation content capable of storing reference information of the recommendation content in cloud storage of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to developments in network and multimedia technologies, users may store and use various types of contents in users' cloud storages over a network. However, types and amount of contents provided through various services are massive, and thus contents unnecessary for users are difficult to manage and access. In addition, users have difficulty in effectively being recommended and using desired contents. Accordingly, there is a demand for a technique that allows users to effectively provide recommendation contents to users' cloud storage and effectively use the recommendation contents.